Ice and Fire Season 2- Rings of Destiny
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Sonic and Amy had finally fallen for each other and plan to get marry but a ancient prophecy is discover and they must find all 5 rings before the Dark Masters do. Its a race against the clock. Will Amy and Sonic be able to make the prophecy come true or will this be too much for them to handle? *If you happen to want to read this you should read the first season* *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own anything.)**

**Me- Guys, I am writing in a different style cause I am starting to hate on of the text walls I am making so I did this style. Another thing Lies and Friendships are on hold because a lot of you want me to do this story. Now that that's over with let's start where we left off.**

Amy cracked open her eyes and found herself in her room.

"What?" She looked around. The room was empty and the door was shut. She got up from her bed.

_"Was it all a dream?"_ She thought. She shook her head.

_"It couldn't be." _She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She saw her sister, Dawn coming towards her. She smiled when she saw Amy.

"You're awake." She said. Amy rubbed her head.

"What it all a dream?" She asked. Dawn shook her head.

"You wish." She said with a sigh.

"Then what happened?" Amy asked.

"You and Sonic didn't take the portal ride very well. You both collapse right when you came through." Amy gasped.

"Is Sonic alright?!" Dawn nodded.

"He is in the guest room sleeping." She said. Amy raced past her. Dawn smiled and watched her leave. She rolled her eyes.

"Love." She murmured.

* * *

Amy opened the door and saw Sonic still asleep. She smiled to herself and walked over to him. She kissed her forehead and Sonic stirred a little.

"Amy?" He murmured in his sleep. Amy giggled.

"I'm right here Sonic." She whispered. Sonic turned over and fell back asleep. Amy ran a finger through his messy quills. That's when her mom came in.

"It's good to see that you're awake Amy. I was worried about you." Emily said.

"I'm fine mom." Amy said.

"I see. How's Sonic?" Emily asked. Amy shrugged.

"I think he's fine." She answered.

"Amy, now that you are awake we need you to find the Ice Ring. I don't want to rush you but the sooner we find that ring the better." Emily said. Amy nodded.

"I understand mother." Amy got up and walked out the door followed by her mother.

"So where is everybody else?" Amy asked.

"They are all downstairs eating. I sent Dawn to go and wake you guys up to see if you were hungry." Emily said. Amy shook her head.

"I'm fine mom. I'm not that hungry." Amy said. "I just want to find that ring." Emily nodded.

"If that's what you want. I'll be in the dining hall with the others. Do you need anyone to come with you?" She asked. Amy shook her head.

"No, I got this." Amy said. Then she turned and raced in the other direction. Emily watched her go and sighed.

_"I hope everything turns out okay." _She thought.

* * *

Amy raced outside and started walking along the path. The path led to a pond. When Amy got to the pond she looked around. Her ring had to be somewhere around here. This place was special to her because it was where her father would always take her and Dawn when they were bored. She had so many memories here. There was too many to count. Amy looked around and spotted her favorite tree. It was big enough to climb on and Dawn and Amy would climb on all the time.

Remembering what happened to Sonic she touched the tree. A light appeared and she backed up. The light rushed at her and she closed her eyes. It felt like something had tackled her. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. She sat there for a few minutes just sitting there. Then finally she sat up. She looked around. She was still alone. She looked down at her hand and sure enough there was golden ring with blue jewel on her ring finger. She smiled. She had to go show the others.

* * *

_Sonic was racing through the forest at top speed. He heard voice all around him but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from or who it was. _

_"Where are you?!" Sonic yelled. He never got an answer. Soon he found himself near a cliff. On the edge of the cliff was the love of his life, Amy. She was wearing a black cape instead of her red dress._

_"Amy? Ames, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he walked over to her. Amy had her back turned to him then she slowly turned around and took off the cape. Sonic nearly threw up at the sight. Amy had thousands of cuts all over her body. Bloody and deep. Her eyes showed no pain in fact she was smiling._

_"Amy?" Sonic asked again uncertainly. She giggled._

_"I'm right here Sonic." She whispered. Horrified Sonic turned and raced away. He had no idea what was happening. The voices came back louder. _

_Suddenly he trip and fell. He got back up and he saw his father staring down at him with a look of disapproval. _

_"Father?!" Sonic cried. _

_"I'm ashamed to call you my son." He said before vanishing._

_"What do you mean?!" Sonic shouted. His father was then replaced with Amy except she didn't have any cuts. She looked perfectly healthy but she still had on the black cape._

_"Sonic, why did you run away?" She asked in a sweet tone._

_"Y…you were bleeding. You had cuts everywhere. All over your body." Sonic said. Amy giggled. _

_"Oh Sonic. My cuts had already healed from the war." She said._

_"What war?" Sonic asked. Amy laughed._

_"The war that you started remember?" Sonic shook his head. Amy took off her cape. Instead of cuts there were scars. Red and ugly. She turned over her right arm to show him a burn mark._

_"You should remember this." She said._

_"What? Why?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled. _

_"Because you gave it to me." She said. Sonic gasped in horror._

_"No. I couldn't have." Sonic said._

_"You did. You got anger with me and burn me with your Fire Ring." She said. Sonic looked down at the Fire Ring on his finger then turned back to Amy. She was backing away from him with fear in her eyes._

_"That ring." She whispered as if she had just noticed it. _

_"That ring is what changed you. It turned you into…a monster." She whispered. Those words struck his face hard. Amy just called him a…a monster. Sonic reached out to her. _

_"Amy…" He began but Amy backed away again, not wanting him near her._

_"Get away from me!" She cried. She then turned and raced away into the dark woods._

_"Amy!" Sonic shouted._

_"You can't save her, no one can." A voice whispered. _

_"Who are you?" Sonic said, looking around. No one was there but shadows pour from the trees._

_"Your worst nightmare." The voice answered before darkness over took Sonic._

Sonic woke up gasping. He quickly looked around. He was in a room but it wasn't the Fire Kingdom's. Sonic wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Was it all just a nightmare?" Sonic said out loud. He got up from the bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting leaving a reddish tint in the sky. Then Sonic realized that he was in the Ice Kingdom. Then he remembered Amy. He quickly opened the door and looked around the hallway. He saw his mother talking to Silver's father.

"Mom!" Sonic called. Queen Allena turned towards Sonic.

"Hello Sonic. I didn't think you were awake." She said.

"Where's Amy?" He asked.

"She's in her room and she has a surprise for you." Allena said with a smile. Sonic gulped, remembering his nightmare.

"For me?" He asked. Allena nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Amy's room is six doors down." She said. Sonic nodded and raced off to find her.

Sonic went six doors down and knocked lightly. To his relief Amy answered. She was wearing her usually red dress and boots and she had no cuts, scars, or burn marks.

"Sonic! You're awake!" Amy cried. Sonic smiled as Amy hugged him. Her arms came around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Me too." Sonic said. Suddenly Amy grabbed his arms.

"Oh my Chaos! I almost forgot. Look!" Amy showed Sonic her ring on her finger.

"Is that the Ice Ring?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded with a smile.

"Yup and look what I can do." Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly as if my magic an icicle formed in Amy's hand. When she was done she opened her eyes and showed it to Sonic.

"See." She said. A few minutes later the icicle melted in Amy's hand.

"Mom says I'll be able to keep it in that form after a little training." Amy said. Sonic nodded.  
"Good job Ames." That's when Sonic's stomach rumbled. Amy laughed.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Amy said. Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I am." He said.


	2. Nightmares

**(I don't own anything)**

After dinner everyone went to bed. Knuckles slapped Sonic on the back.

"We go for the Earth Ring tomorrow." He said.

"You control the Earth Ring? Why don't I find that surprising?" I asked. Knuckles chuckled.

"You're very cocky aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sonic answered. Knuckles sighed and walked back to his room. After Sonic had said good night to Allena and Tails he went back to his room. Amy followed.

"Night Ames." Sonic said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Sonikku." She said with a smile. Sonic raised an eye brow.

"Sonikku?" He asked. Amy laughed.

"It's your pet name." She said before walking back to her room. Sonic smiled as Amy walked away then went into his room. He yawned and got into bed. Sonic turned over and fell asleep.

_"Sonic!" Amy cried. Sonic looked everywhere for Amy but he couldn't find her yet she was screaming out to him._

_"Amy, where are you?!" Sonic cried._

_"Sonic! Help!" She cried again._

_"Amy!" Sonic shouted as he raced around the woods._

_"Like a said before you can't save her." The same voice from his last dream said._

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Sonic asked as he looked around him._

_ A shape began to take form in front of him. Sonic backed up a few paces. The figure was a hedgehog. She had black fur but her eyes had no pupils which freak Sonic out. She wore a black dress that was torn near the edges. In her hand was a staff with an orange glass ball attached to it on the top._

_"What are you?" Sonic asked. She smiled. _

_"My name is Melaina." She said._

_"Melaina? I never heard of you." Sonic said. She laughed._

_"Maybe not now but trust me you will." She said. Sonic raised his eye brow in question._

_"Attack me." She said._

_"What?" Sonic asked._

_"Attack me silly boy. Are you deaf?" She asked._

_"Why would I attack you?" Sonic asked._

_"Because if you don't I will attack her." She said._

_"Attack who?" Sonic asked. Melaina smiled and snapped her fingers. Amy appeared in chains beside her. Sonic gasped. _

_ "You wouldn't!" He shouted. Melaina took out a knife from behind her back and cut Amy's arm. Blood pour from the wound. Amy cried out in pain. Sonic's hand felt like it was on fire. He looked down in it. In one of his hands, the one with the ring his fist was consumed in fire but it didn't hurt. It just felt hot. Sonic launched himself at Melaina. In a flash she and Amy had changed spots. Sonic couldn't stop himself in time. His fist hit Amy's wounded arm hard. Amy screamed in pain as the fire burned her. Sonic turned to Melaina, who was laughing. She then vanished, leaving Sonic alone with Amy._

_"Amy!" Sonic shouted. He raced over to her and picked her up in his arms. She whimpered in pain._

_"Why did you hurt me Sonic?" She asked._

_"I…I didn't meant to. I…I…"_

_"I thought you loved me." She whispered._

_"I do love you." Sonic said._

_"Then why did you hurt me?" She asked._

_"I didn't want to. Melaina…she…she…"_

_"Don't blame her for what you did." Amy said coldly._

_"You could have stopped yourself but you didn't." She said. Amy pushed Sonic away. _

_"I wish I never have met you then none of this would never had happened." She said before vanishing into thin air. Sonic collapsed on the ground._

_"Amy." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes._

Sonic bolted up panting. He looked around. He wasn't in the forest he was in his room. He threw the covers off of him and got up. His face felt wet. He touched it and realized that it was tears. Was he crying in his sleep? Sonic went over his dream till he remembered the part about Amy. He threw the door open and ran out.

"Amy, please be okay." He whispered to himself. He found her door and quietly opened it. Sonic let out a sigh of relief when he saw Amy sleeping peacefully in her bed. He was about to shut the door when Amy stirred a little then sat up.

"Sonic?" She asked. Sonic sighed.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said as he step through the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all." Sonic answered. Amy tipped her head to one side.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Everything is fine." He said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Then why do you look so…scare?" She asked. Sonic sighed.

"I…I had a nightmare." Sonic replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Amy just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Her eyes were full of curiosity. Sonic nodded slowly and sat down beside her on the bed. Sonic told her everything. When he got to part where he hurt her he stopped.

"Sonic, what happened?" She asked.

"I...she…I hurt you. Melaina switched places with you so I…hurt you instead of her. Then you told me that you wish that you never met me than none of this would have happened." Sonic said. Tears escape his eyes.

"And then I woke up and came to see if you were alright." Sonic finished. Amy listened quietly then she spoke.

"Sonic, that would never happen. You should know better than that." She said.

"I know but it all seemed so real." Sonic said as he put a hand to his head.

"That's what dreams are. They look and sound real but in reality they aren't." Amy said. Sonic nodded and felt a yawn over take him.

"I better get back to bed." Sonic said as he got up.

"Night." He said as he kissed Amy on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" Amy asked. Sonic looked back at her.

"You mean like go to sleep together?" He asked. Amy rolled her eyes again.

"What else?" She asked. Sonic smiled and shut the door. He came over and sat on the other side of the bed and got under the covers with Amy. Amy nestled herself against him.

"Better?" She asked sleepily. Sonic nodded with a smile.

"Much." He replied as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. A little while later Sonic drifted back to sleep.

_"Sonic! Wait up!" Amy cried. Sonic stopped running and turned back to see Amy running after him. Amy collided into Sonic and sent them both rolling down a hill. When they finally stop at the bottom they both began to laugh. Then they sat side by side and watched the clouds go by._

_"I love you Sonic." Amy whispered. Sonic smiled._

_"I love you too Ames." Sonic said._

Suddenly Sonic was awoken by a small noise. He sat up and looked around. He was back in Amy's room but Amy wasn't beside him anymore.

"Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Right here Sonic." Amy said as she came out of the bathroom in her room and shut off the light. Sonic smiled in relief. Amy was fine. Amy crawled back into her spot beside Sonic.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Amy asked worriedly. Sonic smiled.

"Actually I was in a middle of a very pleasant dream."

Amy yawned as she opened her eyes. She felt Sonic's hand still around her middle. She smiled then got up. She gently pushed Sonic's hand off of her then shook him awake.

"Sonic. It's time to wake up." Amy said. Sonic blinked open his eyes tiredly.

"Do I have too?" He asked. Amy laughed.

"Yes and if you don't I just have to tickle you awake." She said. Without giving Sonic a chance to respond she leap forward and began to tickle Sonic's stomach. Sonic started to laugh uncontrollable and tried to shove Amy's hands away.

"Ames…stop!" Sonic said in between laughs.

"Not until you tell me how pretty I am." Amy said.

"You're the prettiest girl I ever seen. You always brighten up my day with your smile and I'm so lucky to have a girl like you!" Sonic said quickly as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. Amy smiled and stopped tickling him. She then laid herself on Sonic's chest.

"You're the best. You know that right?" She asked. Sonic nodded with a smile. His face was still red from laughing.

"You too." He said. Amy got up.

"We better get downstairs before the others start to worry." Amy said. Sonic sighed and got up too. Sonic went back to his room so he can get dress. When Sonic was gone Amy got dress and went downstairs to eat with the others.

Melaina walked down the hallways of the old palace. It had been such a long time since Dark had cleaned this place. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. She ignores them and continued on her way. She ran into Rachel.

"Hello Rachel, is Dark here?" Melaina asked the golden hedgehog. Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry Melaina. Hadn't seen him since yesterday. Is something wrong?" The young hedgehog asked. Melaina shook her head.

"Yes and no. You know the blue hedgehog? The one with the Fire Ring?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Well, you see I used some of my dark magic to enter his dreams and change them into his worst nightmares. It's working perfectly." She said.

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel asked confused.

"You did this kind of stuff before." She said. Melaina sighed.

"I know. I know but last night my magic didn't work. As if something is blocking it. I don't know what it is so I decided to tell Dark about it." Rachel nodded.

"That's a good idea but won't he be mad that your plan isn't working?" Melaina snorted.

"Please. I'm his second in command. He can't get that mad at me." She said. Rachel shook her head and sighed.

"Whatever you say Melaina."


	3. The Demons

**(I don't own anything)**

Amy searched the rocky terrain. There was nothing in sight besides rocks, dirt, and more rocks.

"How can this place be special?" Amy asked out loud. Blaze shrugged.

"I have no clue but this is where Knuckles said the ring should be." She answered. Amy sighed and looked back over her shoulder. Knuckles and Sonic were looking in another part of the terrain. After they all had eaten breakfast they took another portal to the Earth Kingdom. Lucky, Sonic and Amy didn't faint this time. Sonic and Amy decided to not tell anyone but the weird nightmares he had been having even thought it was becoming pretty clear. Sonic's eyes were blood shot and his movements were slow and sluggish.

When Queen Allena asked about it Sonic just waved her off and said he was fine. Amy turned back to her work. They need to find the Earth Ring so they can move on with their mission. Amy looked near a cave. It looked dark and damp.

_ "Maybe it's in here." _Amy thought as she stepped inside the cave. She looked around. Suddenly something moved from beside the cave wall. Amy gasped and back up a few paces. The thing looked like a hedgehog but in the dark it was too hard to tell. Then there were more of them, darting in and out of the shadows. One reached for her. It grabbed her arm. Amy would never forget that feeling. It was like an ice, cold snake had gone through her arm. She screamed and raked her hand across the shadow's cheek. He/she let go instantly. Amy raced out of the cave and ran into the arms of her sister, Dawn.

"Sis! What's going on?" She asked. Amy pointed to the cave.

"There is something in there!" Amy shouted.

"It…it grabbed me. It was so cold." She said. Dawn looked back at the cave. Amy did too. Million pairs of eyes stared back at them from the safety of the cave. Their eyes glowed red and they made a threatening hissing sound.

"What are they?" Amy asked. Dawn shook her head.

"I don't know but looks like they won't come near sunlight. Let's go find mom." Dawn said. Amy nodded and she and Dawn run back to where the others were. Right when they turned to corner Sonic was there with a worried look on his face.

"Amy!" He shouted. He hugged her.

"I heard you scream. I got so worried." He said. Amy did her best to smile.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Amy said. Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"My mom says I shouldn't worry about you so much since you have your ring to protect you but it's just so hard." Sonic said. I gently brushed my cheek against his.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went into this cave and…something tried to attack me." I said.

"What was it?" Sonic asked. Dawn shrugged.

"We don't know but it wouldn't come out in sunlight." She said. Amy nodded. Sonic pulled her closer to his chest.

"Maybe mom knows. Come on." He said. Amy nodded and Sonic, Dawn, and she went back to the others.

* * *

They found everyone gathered around Knuckles.

"I guess they found the Earth Ring." Sonic said as they made their way towards them. Dawn nodded. Knuckles smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" He shouted. Knuckles proudly showed Sonic and Amy his Earth Ring. It was a gold ring with a yellow jewel at the top.

"Looks like I'm part of the ring club!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic sighed with a smile.

"Oh Knuckles." Amy said. Dawn walked over to Emily.

"Hey mom, is it possible for the darkness to break out of the spiritual world?" Dawn asked. Emily nodded.

"Of course, this is why we need to keep moving. We can't stay in one place for long." She said. Dawn looked over at Amy then sighed.

"Mom, I think the darkness had already broken through. One tried to attack Amy but when Amy got out of the cave it wouldn't follow her. I think they are scared of sunlight." Dawn said. Everyone gasped except for Sonic, Amy, and Dawn.

"The darkness is already here?!" Tails cried. Dawn nodded sadly.

"What else would attack my sister?" She asked. Knuckles looked in the direction Amy came from.

"But why would they be scared of sunlight. I mean it's just the sun. What could it possible do?" He asked.

"The darkness are strange creatures." Allena said.

"They are some who are terrified of the sun and some who are not. We are lucky that they feared the sun. You hadn't had any training with your rings yet." She said. Amy looked down at her ring.

"We better get going before it gets to dark." Tikal said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Allena took out the same ball Shadow's father had to open up a portal. She took it and threw it. A portal opened up from where it hit the ground. Everyone jumped in.

* * *

Amy let out a sigh of relief when her feet touched solid ground. She still didn't like the portal ride. She looked back just in time to see Sonic jump out of the portal. She raced up and hugged him. Sonic smiled and hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. A few minutes later everyone else came through the portal. The portal closed as soon as everyone got out. Allena turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, can you please bring me the book." Allena asked. Shadow nodded and left the room, towards the library.

"What book?" Sonic asked.

"It's a book your grandparents had written." Allena answered.

"The book will show you how to control you powers." She said. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles nodded as Shadow walked back into the room carrying a large book. He gave it to Allena. Allena set the book on the table and opened it. She skipped a few pages then stop and pointed.

"Here are the basics." She said. Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles looked down at the page. The movements looked very easy.

**(Okay I have no idea how I am going to be able to describe on how they fight and train with their powers so do any of you guys know Avatar: The Last Air bender? That is exactly how they are going to fight. If you don't like then I'm sorry. It's just the way my mind works.)**

"That looks simple enough." Sonic said. Emily nodded.

"Since you all are new to this we are going to let you all train one at a time. We don't want anyone getting hurt from flying rocks." Dawn said looking at Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged.

"I won't go that far." He said. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You hadn't even trained yet. Anyway you all are going to take turns training outside." Dawn said. We all nod.

"When do we start?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow." Emily said. All the parents nod in agreement. Sonic shrugged.

"Alright. If you think that's best." He said. That's when Max and Lola flew up to everyone.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Max said.

"Like what?" Knuckles asked. Both Lola and Max pointed towards the front doors. Confused everyone went to the front door and looked outside. Amy gasped. Black shadows were coming towards them. They moved slowly but it wouldn't take them long to get to the palace.

"What are those things?" Blaze asked.

"Those are daytime crawlers." Silver's father said.

"Daytime crawlers?" Amy echoed. Silver's father nods.

"Yes. They come out only in the daytime. There aren't very powerfully but still a foe to fear." He said. Amy snuggled closer to Sonic.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to Sonic

"We don't know how to control our powers yet." She said.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Sonic said as he gave her a peek on the cheek. Amy blushed.

"Should we head to the Light Kingdom?" Tails asked.

"I like that plan." Cream said.

"Why don't we just fight them off?" Knuckles asked.

"How? The only way to defeat them is with the rings and we only have 3 out of 5 and you don't know how to use them that well yet. Trust me Knuckles, when you learn how to work that ring you can bash all the demons you want." Tikal said. Knuckles crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"We better get moving." Shadow said. Everyone nods. Shadow's father took out another ball and threw which created a portal.

_"Where does he get those?" _Amy thought.

Everyone jumped in.

**(Now it's getting crazy. Warning! Major Sonamy stuff next chapter!)**


	4. Sleepwalking?

**(I don't own anything. Heads up guys. Very, very, very, bad news in chapter 5)**

Sonic step out of the portal and waited for everyone else. Soon Amy and the other came through the portal. The only one who wasn't here was Queen Allena.

"Where's mom?" Sonic asked as he looked at everyone. A few minutes later Allena came through the portal, carrying books in her arms.

"I had to take them." She said.

"How else are you supposed to practice you powers?" She asked. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles shrugged. Tikal tugged on her mother's sleeves.

"Mom, can I go find my ring?" Tikal asked.

"Let's wait until tomorrow." She said. Tikal nodded then Cream yawned. Everyone laughed.

"Looks like someone is tired." Tikal's father said as he picked up Cream.

"I'm going to go put her to bed for her nap." He said as he took Cream upstairs. Emily turned to Amy.

"I think in the mean time you two should study up on your enemy." She said. At first Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Tikal, and Knuckles had no idea what Queen Emily was talking about. Queen Emily took the books from Allena and they all headed down the library. Once they were there Emily put the books on a table and turned to them.

"I'm going to go and help Allena with lunch so I want you all to start reading as much as you can on these demons. Okay?" Everyone nod. Emily left the room and Amy picked up a book and opened it. Everyone else did the same. She then noticed that Sonic looked very tired.

"Sonic, I think you should go and take a nap." Amy whispered so the others wouldn't hear her. Sonic looked over at her.

"I'm fine Amy." He whispered back. Amy touched his arm lightly.

"Sonic, you need some sleep. You look like you are about to fall asleep standing up." Amy said. Sonic yawned.

"Do I look that bad?" He asked. Amy nodded.

"Just get some sleep. I'll tell you everything we found out once you wake up." She said. Sonic nodded and left the room. Amy sighed and went back to her book.

"Where is he going?" Shadow asked as he looked up from his book. Amy decided to tell Shadow about Sonic's nightmare.

"Sonic had been having nightmares so he isn't getting much sleep so I told him to go take a nap." Amy said. Shadow nodded and turned back to his book. Amy looked down at her book.

* * *

After a few minutes Knuckles said.

"Hey guys, look at this." Amy looked at the page Knuckles was pointing too.

"Turns out that these demons have 3 masters. Dark, Melaina, and Lilith." Knuckles said.

"Hey, I hear of Lilith. She was the first wife of Adam before Eve." Tikal said. Amy hardly heard Tikal. She was too busy staring at the name, Melaina.

"Hey Knuckles, can I see that book for a minute?" Amy asked. Knuckles nods and hands Amy the book. Amy took it and looked through it. Finally she found the page she had been looking for.

**Melaina, the Goddess of Nightmares**

**Melaina is the goddess of the underworld. She is daughter of Hades and Persephone. Melaina is to bring nightmares and terror wherever she goes. Thanks to the power in her staff she can enter one's dreams and change them into their worst nightmares. It is said that when Melaina finds a victim she changes the victim's dreams into nightmares causing the victim to get loss of sleep. After a few days of this the victim will begin to do reckless things like suicide, hurting friends or family, or not having any common sense.**

Amy stopped reading. Realization draws onto her. Amy threw the book down and raced out of the hopes she wasn't too late.

* * *

_Sonic found himself in the same forest as before._

_"Chaos no." He whispered. _

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He shouted. He looked around. There was no sighs of Amy or Melaina. He began to walk around the forest. Was this a dream or a nightmare? Suddenly Melaina had appeared in front of him._

_"You!" Sonic shouted. Melaina smiled._

_"Hello my dear boy." She said. Sonic took a step back. She laughed._

_"Now, you don't have to afraid of me." She said._

_"Who said I was?" Sonic asked. Melaina shook her head._

_"Tell me. Do you want this to end?" She asked. Sonic nodded his head._

_"I want these nightmares to stop. I want you out of my head." Sonic said. Melaina's smile disappeared. _

_"Do you want me to be gone that bad?" She asked. Sonic nodded._

_"More than anything." He answered. Melaina nodded._

_"Very well. If you continue along this path you will come to a sword. Take the sword and stab yourself with it. You will then wake up and when you go back asleep you will have no more nightmares and you will see no more of me." She said._

_"Okay no. I am not going to stab myself with sword." Sonic said. Melaina smiled._

_"You won't be killing yourself in fact you won't feel any pain." She said. Sonic thought about this._

_"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Melaina shrugged._

_"Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy but you see I'm not. I don't choose to give anyone nightmares. It just happens." She said. Sonic stared at her confused._

_"That doesn't make any sense." He said._

_"Look." She snapped._

_"Do you want to get out of here or not?" She asked. Sonic nodded. Melaina smiled. _

_"Good. Now follow the path till you see the sword." She said. Melaina then disappeared in cloud of smoke. Sonic sighed and followed the path that Melaina told him to follow. Little did he know that in the real world he was getting out of bed and was moving towards his sword in the corner of the room._

* * *

Amy ran upstairs to Sonic's room.

_"Chaos, please tell me he is alright."_ Amy reached out for the doorknob and turned it. She screamed at the sight. Sonic was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleepwalking. He had his sword in one of his hand and he had it pointed towards him.

"SONIC DON'T!" Amy shouted. It was too late. Sonic had stabbed the sword into his chest. Blood poured from the wound but Sonic didn't scream in pain. He just fell to the floor, the sword slipped from his hand and blood pooled around him.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She rushed to his side and bended down beside.

* * *

_Sonic took the sword. It looked like his own sword but Sonic just shrugged and pointed the sharp point at him. _

_"I hope this doesn't hurt." He thought. He took the sword and pushed it into him. He felt nothing yet blood began to trickle down his chest. Sonic pressed the sword further into him. Suddenly he hears a scream._

_"SONIC DON'T!" Amy screamed. Sonic threw the sword down and looked around._

_"Amy?!" He shouted. A ball of light came down from the sky and hovered in front of him. He looked into it and saw Amy's face. Tears were running down her cheeks._

_"Amy!" Sonic shouted. He reached out a touched the ball of light. Suddenly he felt very tried. He collapsed and fell into darkness._

* * *

The others rushed into the room when they hear Amy's scream. Queen Allena and Tails both screamed when they saw Sonic on the floor, bleeding. Tikal's father was the first to act.

"Silver, get the first aid kit." He instructed his son. Silver nodded and raced out of the room.

"Amy, you need to step back so we can work on stopping the bleeding." Tikal's father said gently. Amy looked down at her beloved then nodded. She stepped away from him and Shadow's father picked him up and laid him on his bed. Just seeing Sonic like this was enough to make Amy rush out of the room with more tears. Her sister, Dawn followed.

* * *

Amy ran into her room crying. A few minutes later Dawn walked into the room.

"Amy, stop crying. Sonic will get well. You'll see." Dawn said. Amy wiped her eyes but continued to cry.

"It's not that! He told me he didn't want to go to sleep but I…I made him!" Amy sobbed.

"And the book said that Melaina can make Sonic commit suicide!" Amy cried.

"What?! Who's Melaina?" Dawn asked. Amy wipes away her tears again and told Dawn everything that Sonic has been going through. Dawn listen quietly. Once Amy had finished Dawn slowly nodded.

"I knew something was wrong with him but I wouldn't think…that. Where is that book you found?" Dawn asked.

"Downstairs. I think I threw it on the floor." Amy answered. Dawn sighed and made her way to the door.

"Amy, you might want to change out of that dress. You have blood all over it." Dawn said before leaving. Amy looked down at her dress. The edge of her dress was soaked in blood. Sonic's blood. Amy hurriedly took off her dress and put on a new one. She took the one with the blood and shoved it under the bed so she didn't have to see it. She lay in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Amy, wake up." Silver said. Amy blinked her eyes open sleepily then she jumped out of bed.

"Sonic! Is he okay?!" Amy asked Silver.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked. Silver gulped.

"You been asleep for about an hour and Sonic is fine but…" Amy didn't give Silver a chance to finish his sentence. She ran out of the room towards Sonic's. She opened the door slowly and peered inside, afraid of what she might find. There was Sonic, asleep in his bed with his mother beside him.

"Allena?" Amy asked. Allena looked up.

"Hello Amy." Amy moved closer to him.

"Is he…Is he alright?" Amy asked. Allena nodded.

"Sonic will be fine. He is a strong boy. He always was." She said. Amy nodded. Tails came into room.

"Mom, Queen Emily and the others want to see you." Tails said.

"Tell them I'll be right down." Allena said. Tails nodded and shut the door. Allena turned to Amy.

"Dawn told us everything. I wish you told us this sooner." She said. Amy knitted her hands together and stared at the floor.

"I didn't think it was that important." Amy said. Allena sighed and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"In a time of war, everything is important." She said before walking out and closing the door. Amy looked over at her love. He was sleeping peacefully with his body under the covers but Amy knew that there were white bandages that were wrapped around his chest. Tears formed in her eyes again. She forced herself to walk over to the bed and sit beside him. She wondered if he was having a nightmare again but he was sleeping so peacefully that it was impossible for him to be having a nightmare. Amy's tears slid down her face. Amy shut her eyes.

"Oh Sonic. I'm so sorry." She whispered. She felt someone's hand come up and brush her tears away.

"Amy, why are you crying?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic sitting up awake with his hand on her cheek.

"Ames?" He asked. Amy threw her arms around his neck.

"Sonic!" She cried.

"Amy! Whoa!" Sonic shouted. Amy rubbed her face against his.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so glad you're awake!" She cried.

"Ames, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. Amy let go of him.

"You…you don't remember?" She asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Remember what?" He asked. Amy slowly pulled back the covers to show Sonic his bandages. Sonic's eyes widened.

"W...when did I get these?" He asked, looking down at his bandages. Suddenly he stops and looked up at Amy.

"It was Melaina wasn't it?" He asked. Amy nodded with a few tears.

"Yes. I found in a book that Melaina is a Dark Master. She is the goddess of nightmares. She works her way into your dreams and changes them into nightmares. Then after a few days of this your body will start to do reckless things in your sleep like…suicide…hurting friends…or family and not having any common sense." She said. Sonic put a hand to his head. His face turned pale.

"I…I didn't hurt anyone…did I?" He asked. Amy shook her head.

"No. You did no such thing." She said.

"Then where did I get these?" He asked, pointing to his bandages.

"You…you…"

"Amy, what did I do?!" Sonic asked trembling. Amy took a deep breath.

"When I figure out what Melaina could do I…I ran upstairs to wake you. When…when I opened the door I saw you with your sword. You were about to stab yourself." Amy buried her face in her hands.

"I didn't stop you in time. You…you stabbed yourself." She said.

"I thought that I lost you. It scared me." She said. There were a few minutes of silence then Sonic came over and wrapped his arms around Amy causing her to remove her hands from her face and look up at Sonic. He kissed her on her lips.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I would never want to hurt or scare you." He whispered. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." She said. She lends in and kissed his lips. Sonic's eye closed and he lay back on the bed with Amy on top of him. Amy didn't want to stop. His lips were so soft. Then she remembered his injuries. She stopped and looked down at him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She asked worriedly. Sonic smiled.

"Not the slightest." He said. Amy smiled and kissed him again. Suddenly Sonic broke apart and yawned.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired. That's all." He said. Amy's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't go back to sleep!" She cried.

"I don't want you to…to…" Amy was cut off by another kiss from Sonic.

"I understand." He whispered. Amy looked back at his face and realized that he really was tried. Amy gently touched his face and he yawned again. She didn't like seeing Sonic like this but she didn't want him to try and kill himself in his sleep again. Then she had an idea.

If she stayed with him while he was asleep she would be able to stop him from doing anything stupid if he tried to sleepwalking again.

"Sonic, you can go sleep." She said as she got off of him.

"Amy, I know you think I need sleep but I really…" He was cut off by another yawn.

"See. You need sleep Sonic." Amy said.

"But I can't. I don't want to…hurt myself again." Sonic said.

"I know. Neither do I but you need your sleep which is why I am going to watch over you while you get some shut eye." Amy said. Sonic smiled.

"Like a guardian angel." He said as he lay back down. Amy smiled.

"Kind of." She said. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Now get some sleep." She said. Sonic nodded and close his eyes. After a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Amy sighed and sat on the bed. Her future husband was sleeping well which was good. Suddenly without warning Sonic began to toss and turn in his sleep.

"Sonic?!" Amy cried. Sonic didn't awake. He just kept on tossing and turning.

"Sonic!" Amy cried again. She reached out to him. As soon as their fingers brushed Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her with great enough force so that she was now lying beside him in bed. Amy let out a yelp of surprise. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's middle so she couldn't move away from him. Amy tried to move away but Sonic only pulled her closer.

"Amy." Sonic murmured sleepily. He buried his muzzle in her hair. Amy realized that Sonic was probably having another nightmare and probably dreamed of losing her again. That's why he had her so close and didn't want her to leave. Amy shifted herself so she was more conformable in his hold.

"It's alright my prince. I'm safe. You don't need to worry." She whispered. Sonic stirred a little before falling back asleep. Amy giggled and also closed her eyes, as the feeling of sleep washed over her.


	5. The Worst Possible News in the World!

**(I don't own anything. Bad news at the end of this chapter.)**

Sonic woke up to something warm against him. He cracked opened his eyes and saw Amy sleeping in his arms.

_"Huh? How did she get here?" _Sonic wondered. Suddenly Amy stirred and raised her head. Her eyes were half closed.

"Sonic? You're awake?" She asked.

"Amy, go back to sleep." Sonic said.

"But why?" She asked confused.

"Just for a little while. Please." Sonic said. Amy just nodded and rested her head back on the pillow and yawned. Sonic ran his fingers through her hair.

_"She looks so cute when she'd asleep like this." _Sonic thought. He had no idea why he wanted her to go back to sleep. He just wanted her too.

Sonic then heard footsteps coming towards the room. He pretended to be asleep. Someone opened the door and stepped inside.

"They're still asleep?" A voice asked. He knew it was Queen Emily, Amy's mother.

"I guess they were just tried out. With everything happening and such I wouldn't be surprised." He heard Queen Allena say.

"Wow, I knew they were close but not that close." Silver said.

"That's love for ya." Sonic heard Dawn say. Exactly how many people were in this room?

"Well, we need to wake them up. Shadow is getting very impatient and plus they still need to train with the rings. Knuckles is getting the hang of his already." Emily said.

"Oh mom, do we have too? They look so cute together." Dawn said. He heard Emily sighed.

"I guess they could sleep for a little while. Sonic is in no condition to train anyway since he…stabbed…himself." Emily said quietly.

"And it would take a miracle to get Amy to leave Sonic even for a few minutes." Dawn added.

"Then I guess we are just going to have to split into two groups." Allena said.

"Shadow and the rest of the Night Kingdom will go back to their kingdom to seek the Night Ring with the Light Kingdom and the rest of us will stay here to watch over things." Allena said.

"Alright. I'll go tell the others." Silver said and walked out of the room.

"Hey. Wait up Silver!" Dawn said as she followed the white hedgehog. Everyone else left the room and shut the door. As soon as they were gone Sonic opened his eyes and looked at his ring then at Amy. He began to wonder if he would be able to protect Amy from the darkness. Sure she had a ring but Sonic still didn't think it was enough to protect her. He sighed and got up from bed and looked out the window. The Light Kingdom looked peaceful. He looked back at Amy who was still asleep.

"_I don't care what happens. I'll still protect you."_

* * *

A few minutes later…

I threw another fire blast at Knuckles who dodged it.

"Come on Sonic! Is that all you got?" Knuckles asked with a smirk. I smiled and threw another one which hit Knuckles right in the chest.

"Dead." I said as I took off my helmet which was supposed to protect my face from Knuckles's attacks. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Knuckles did the same.

"You know I won't actually be dead. I would be injured a lot so I can't continue the battle." Knuckles said. Sonic shrugged.

"Whatever you say Knuckles." Sonic said as I took off my practice gear. Practice gear was clothes that protected us from the other's attacks so we can practice and not hurt ourselves. That's when we hear a small yawn. Knuckles and I look towards the door to see Cream walk in while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Cream." Sonic said.

"Hey guys." She said with a yawn.

"So how was your nap?" Knuckles asked. Cream shrugged.

"It was fine." She yawned again. Sonic look over at Knuckles then back at Cream.

"Doesn't sound like it." Sonic said. Cream shrugged again.

"I didn't have a very nice dream. That's all." She said. Knuckles looked over at me then nodded.

"I'll go get the others." He said as he walked out of the room. Cream watched him go with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" She asked as she looked back at me. Sonic bended down till he was at Cream's eye level.

"Cream, can you tell me a little bit about your dreams?" Sonic asked. Cream rubbed her eyes again.

"Well, I was in a forest and this guy showed up and told me that my friends needed me. Before he left he said I was a healer and should use my gift wisely." Cream said. Sonic slowly nodded.

"Can you tell me what the guy looked like?" Sonic asked.

"I…I think he was Amy's father." Cream said.

**Me- I know that after I tell you all this you are probably going hate me forever. You would probably start banging on the computer screen, or cry, or try to kill me but I really am deeply sorry for what I'm about to say. (p.s. if you were smart and knew me enough you probably of seen this coming.) I will not be continuing Ice and Fire Season 2.**

**Knuckles- Finally!**

**Amy-*slaps Knuckles in the face* Don't say that! What will the fans think? They had their hearts set on this story to see how it's ends!**

**Knuckles-*rubs his cheek* Why are you discontinuing anyhow? **

**Me- For 2 reasons- Lost of interest and Major Writer Block and when I mean major writer's block I mean MAJOR! Heck I can't even think of the next sentences. That's how bad it got.**

**Sonic- So now what are they supposed to do?**

**Me-*sigh* I don't know. One of them could continue it for me. ****If they want to.**** None of you have too or just move on with your life. Once again I am deeply, truly sorry for this. I really am but I just can't think of anything. Please, please, please understand!**


End file.
